


I Think I Love You Better Now

by UnspokenWords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with a side of angst, Future Fic, Glimmer and Bow appear for like 5 seconds, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of blood, Scars, Season 3 Spoilers, Soft Kisses, Swearing, adora has scars, kissing of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/pseuds/UnspokenWords
Summary: Five years ago, if someone had told Catra that she would wake up in Bright Moon in bed with Adora, wearing pajamas, with sunlight streaming in, she wouldn't have believed them. But here she is, against all odds, doing exactly that.But Catra hasn't forgotten all that she's done. Her mistakes are scars on Adora's body, reminding her of all she did wrong.She's glad she has Adora to remind her of all she's done right.





	I Think I Love You Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Jiro for inspiring this, as well as my friend Aspen for proofreading it! This fic has spoilers for season 3, so if you haven't seen it, don't read it!

It’s morning at Bright Moon. If someone had told Catra from five years ago that she would be waking up in Bright Moon, she would’ve scoffed in their face. She would only wake up there if she got captured, and Catra would never let herself get captured. But here she is, in an overly floofy bed, being a little spoon. There’s sunlight streaming in. Catra would’ve never thought she would be waking up with sunlight streaming into her room. She never thought she would even be wearing pajamas. To be fair, she didn't know what pajamas were five years ago, so it makes sense why she wouldn’t think of them. But against all odds, she’s here. She’s here in soft pajamas in an overly soft bed, in a room with sunlight, in Bright Moon, with Adora.

Catra tries to turn around to face Adora, but Adora tightens her grip around Catra’s waist.

“_Catra_. Just stay, I wanna sleep more,” Adora groans.

Catra chuckles. “Come on, just let me turn around and face you,” she whines.

Adora lets go. “Ugh, fine.”

Catra smiles and turns around. It’s Adora, hair in a messy ponytail as always, in her pajama tank top and plaid pants. “_Hey, Adora_.”

“_Hey, Catra._” Adora smiles.

Catra just looks into her eyes. Two blue eyes, just as they always are. Catra’s heart skips a beat. It’s always like this with Adora. Catra lets her eyes wander, but they don’t get very far. They settle on the scars on Adora’s chin. The claw marks. She reaches out and runs her thumb over them.

“Stop making that face, babe,” Adora whispers.

“What face?”

Adora moves her arm and pokes Catra in between her eyebrows. “Your ‘sorry’ face.”

“I’m not sorry! Shut up!”

“Yes, you _ are_.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Catra!”

“Okay, so what if I am sorry? I was the one did this to you. I should be sorry.” Catra remembers it like it was yesterday. Remembers everything. She remembers doing everything right at the Horde, yet being ignored. She remembers going to that frozen wasteland and Infected She-Ra not hesitating. Remembers the fear that ran down her spine because Adora wasn’t behind those eyes anymore. 

Catra remembers being manipulated by Shadow Weaver into letting her escape, remembers being banished to Beast Island, only to be ‘saved’ by Entrapta, who told Hordak to send her to the Crimson Waste. She remembers wandering that barren wasteland, looking for Adora and her friends. Remembers finding Adora and leaving everything she could’ve had with Scorpia behind. She remembers going back with the key to the planet _and still not being appreciated. _ She remembers pulling the switch that the portal machine, remembers wanting to win. Remembers _only _wanting to win.

Catra remembers how hard she pretended like everything was okay, because if she could be with Adora, everything would be fine. She remembers hosting that party for Adora, drawing her face in the gray ration bars, remembers being happy with everyone. Remembers sleeping at the foot of Adora’s bed. Remembers ignoring the signs that Adora was noticing something was wrong. Remembers wanting them to stay together in the Horde and rule Etheria together, side by side. Remembers Adora leaving _again_.

Catra remembers fighting Adora like it was yesterday. Remembers Adora wanting her to go with her to Bright Moon, to fix all this, even though everything was perfect. When they were together, Catra didn’t care if it was real, as long as she was able to be with Adora. But Adora, Adora still wanted to leave. Still wanted to leave her, leave all of this, leave _their dream_.

Catra remembers crawling out of the portal corruption pink thing by her own claws. Remembers fighting Adora, remembers blaming everything on her, remembers fighting her. Catra remembers Adora fighting her back. Remembers Adora punching her in the face, remembers Adora leaving her behind.

Catra remembers the ice-cold look in She-Ra’s eyes while she ran away with Hordak.

Catra remembers their fights after that. Remembers Adora not holding back. Remembers not caring what happened so long as she won. Remembers digging her claws deep into Adora’s skin on her jaw.

Remembers the blood that streamed down her hand as she did so. Remembers—

“_Catra_. You’re spiraling again.” Adora’s voice snaps her out of it.

Catra didn’t even know that she was breathing heavily. That she was shaking. That she was starting to ball up. That she had tears streaming down her face.

“Catra, you’re here now. You’re with me. It’s okay. _ We’re _ okay.”

“No, nothing is okay. I _ hurt _ you.”

“Catra, that was in the past. You’ve changed.”

“But what if I haven’t? What if I haven’t changed at all and I just go back to my old habits and _ hurt you again_?” Catra’s voice cracks.

“Catra, you’re not going to hurt me again.”

“How do you know?” Catra’s voice is raw. “How do you know I’m not going to hurt you again? I gave you this scar and I gave you the ones on your back and I hurt your friends and I’m the reason Queen Angella sacrificed herself and—”

“Catra! You aren’t going to hurt me again. You’re a good person.”

“What?” There’s no away Adora just said that right now. Catra isn’t a good person. She hurt so many people and she doesn’t deserve to be forgiven or loved and—

“You’re a good person. You made mistakes and you regret them every single day that you live. You know what you did wrong and you’re trying to change. A good person wouldn’t care about any of that. Besides, we got Queen Angella back from the portal-middle realm or whatever it is, _ and _you brought back King Micah. Catra, you’ve been trying to make up for all the wrong you did since you joined us. You’re a good person.”

Catra feels her eyes welling up. “I—” She clears her throat. “I still hurt you though, Adora.”

“That’s what happens in war.”

“I don’t care about that. I hurt _ you_.”

“Then kiss it better.”

“_What._”

“You’re worried about my scars and how you hurt me, so just kiss it better.”

Catra stares at her girlfriend for a second. “Adora, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever fucking heard.”

“Oh, shush. If you didn’t like my dumbassery, you wouldn’t be dating me. Now give me a good morning kiss on my scars.”

“Pft! Okay, okay, I’ll kiss your scars.”

Catra holds Adora’s face, tilting it. She leans forward and kisses the scar on her chin.

“I love you, Adora,” Catra murmurs.

“I love you too, Catra,” Adora answers.

“Turn so I can kiss the scars on your back.”

Adora lays on her front. Catra can see the scars. The tank top Adora wears only covers a little bit. Catra remembers those scars. Remembers giving them to Adora after she left her. Remembers how Adora left the Horde, left her, but was still wearing that _stupid _ Horde shirt.

Catra remembers her claws digging in on Adora’s back, leaving a V mark where the Horde symbol was. So Adora would remember where she came from forever.

Now, Catra just sees it as a reminder of her own mistakes.

“You’re okay,” Adora says. “They’ve healed.”

They’ve healed. Catra has to remember that. She leans in and kisses each individual scratch.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs against Adora’s skin. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Adora grabs Catra’s arm. “Come here, babe.”

Catra lays down next to her.

Adora grabs her face and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Adora whispers when they pull apart.

“I love you too.”

Catra puts her palm to Adora’s and their fingers intertwine. 

“Do you think we can lay here forever?” Adora whispers.

“No, I’m pretty sure Bow and Glimmer will come in any sec—”

“Hey, everyone! How’s your morning!” Bow says from outside the door.

“Yeah, we just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready! And that you two better be out in five minutes otherwise we are busting down the door,” Glimmer chimes in.

“Nice try, Glimmer. You won’t teleport in. Last time you did that, you ended up seeing something you did not want to see,” Catra snipes back.

“First of all, you were both just making out. Stop acting like it was more than that. Second of all, are you challenging me, Catra? Because you know I’ll do it.”

“Okay! We’ll be out in a minute,” Adora yells before Catra can say anything.

“Hey! We were in the middle of planning a duel!” Catra pouts at Adora. And then lunges in to tickle her.

“Oh, my— Catra! Stop— Stop distracting me!” Adora yells before tickling Catra back.

“Stop it!”

They both stop at the same time.

“Good morning, Catra,” Adora says, hair messy, smiling. “Let’s get ready?”

Catra never thought she would be in Bright Moon like this, but there’s no doubt in her mind that this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran!
> 
> So, how about that season 3, huh? Season 3 wiped me out! It made me question my Catradora self for a minute. Seeing Corrupted Catra threw me for a loop and that fight? Amazing! I loved this season. I didn't expect the season to go like this at ALL! But, alas, my Catradora heart could not waver, and we really got to see them hit the enemies of the enemies-to-lovers trope!
> 
> Anyway, I really hoped you liked this fic! I really just needed to fluff after that season, and this really did it.
> 
> Please leave a comment here! Or find me at these links.
> 
> Twitter: [@_keithtrash_](https://twitter.com/_keithtrash_)
> 
> Tumblr: [Tumblr](https://unspoken-words-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
